


Very Good Boy

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Humiliation, light dom/sub play, vibrating eggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus really, really likes the human toys he picked up recently. You're warming up to them yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Very Good Boy

When he walks in carrying a box, you know he must have something planned, so you sit up partway, pulling your hand back from where it was idly twisting around your bulge.

Cronus had called to ask to come over, and you had given him a definite yes, even when he informed you that you would be punished for not calling him in a few days. Now that he’s here, you’re worried that you won’t be able to do anything with him, as he’s just fussing around inside the box he brought at the end of your platform.

"Cronus, how are you planning on punishing me?" You ask, feeling a little worry pooling in your gut.

"I thought of something much more interesting to try, sweetheart." He purrs, leaning in to kiss your knee. You tug at his horn until you can kiss him on the lips, mewling as his hand wraps around your bulge and strokes it in smooth, fluid motions.

After a while, a rounded, cold, plastic, decidedly not bulge is pressed to your nook, and you gasp. He huffs when you pull back from the kiss, but you have to see what he’s doing. Oh, it’s a smallish, pink plastic egg…

You open your mouth to ask what it is, but he pulls his hand away from your bulge and grabs a matching remote. With a click, the toy starts vibrating, and you keen, your hips bucking into the contact. He pushes it into you and you shiver, laying as still as you can as he pushes it in deeper with his fingers. Just as you get used to the feeling, he presses a second one to your nook, already on, and you whine, legs spreading for him to push it in.

Once he does, your hips start rolling whorishly into the air, trying to push them deeper, push yourself to release. He presses your hips to the platform and slips a third inside you, and you can feel prematerial pooling around your ass. The fourth one makes you roll onto your stomach, your orgasm closing in much quicker than you’d expected, and claw at the platform.

When he teases at your nook with the last one, you whine something that sounds like a no and he slides it up, along the cleft of your ass, and when it prods at your wastechute, you scream. Red material coats your abdomen and the platform, and you shake, gasping.

He leans over you and kisses your horn. “You’re not done yet, babe. You’re being punished, remember?”

You nod weakly at his cooing, your bulge already twisting against your stomach again. You force yourself to sit up, scooting to the edge of the platform where it’s cleaner and sit.

"Your punishment, sweetheart, is to go and run some errands for me while these fun little toys are in your nook." He says, standing from the platform and tucking the remote in his back pocket.

You nod and stand, shakily. “Th-then what?”

"Then," He purrs, kissing you on the lips and petting your back. "You come to my hive and we’ll play."

You nod, kissing him again. He helps you get dressed and you leave, a list getting crumpled in your hand of a few monotonous tasks like picking up hair gel or horn wax, and other things you can’t make yourself care about.

The first stop is the library, where you run into Aranea and have to listen to her list off at least a hundred or so titles relating to the subjects in the two books you’re picking up for Cronus. Mostly though, you’re just leaning on the bookshelf and trying not to make noise, your hips twitching forward every now and then. You’ve never been more happy to wear black pants and an overlarge sweater.

Next was a store that sold special gel for way more than made any sense, where you could luckily just key in what you wanted and have it be dropped on the counter next to you. By now, you’re pretty sure you’re leaving a trail of prematerial, the ring wrapped vice-like around your bulge keeping you from coming when you need to so desperately.

The last stop is a market for horn wax, where you have to politely smile when the clerk jokes that you probably shouldn’t be waxing your horns so much, with their size.

Then, you get as close to a sprint as you can and go into Cronus’s hive without knocking, dropping his items on the floor and wrapping around him like a thirsty vine. He kisses you possessively, carrying you to his block and biting your neck almost enough that you bleed. Once in his block he sets you gingerly on the platform and pulls his bucket out, grinning.

"You liked this, right? You look like you’re about to come… Come here and push them out for me, baby." He coos, beckoning you with a finger.

You take a moment to comprehend what he’s asking, and when it sinks in, you flush hotly, pulling your ruined pants off and dropping your sweater on the floor. He kisses you as you kneel over the bucket and focus on getting them out. You hope it’s like getting material out, where you just have to squeeze a certain way and—

One clunks into the bucket, viscous red and still vibrating, but all you notice is the intense relief, making you moan and arch your back, gripping the edge of the bucket hard.

He licks your neck and speaks into your ear. “Good boy, very good boy. Keep that up. It feels nice, right? Tell me how it feels.”

"S-so good, it’s fucking great." You pant, eyes squeezing shut as you push. 

"Do you want to come? Beg me for it, honey." He murmurs, biting the shell of your ear and not even flinching when you shudder and keen, another toy joining the first.

"Please, please Cronus I need it, I can’t handle it." You beg, your hips trying to grind against something as the third one slips out and lands in the bucket under you.

"Not yet. One more, you’re being so good." He coos, stroking your bulge firmly. "Putting on such a good show for me. We’ll take a bath after this, and you’ll feel great. Tell me you love me?"

You sob as the last one hits the metal of the pail, shaking from the sudden emptiness. “I love you. I love you so m-much, please, I need it, Cronus-s.”

He unclips the ring and you come, wrapping your arms around him and letting your claws dig in, shaking as your material sloshes suggestively in the pail. After a few moments, with him nuzzling your hair and petting your back, you relax a bit.

"Don’t you.. Need to?" You slur, feeling sleepy as he carries you to the bath.

He shakes his head. “I’ll be fine. Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart, then to coon.”

You curl into his chest and fall asleep in the tub. When you wake up the next evening, you feel sore all over, in a strangely pleasent way


	2. A Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did so well, it seems, that he thinks you deserve something special.

He’s come over saying that you deserved a reward, and you nod, arms tossed around his shoulders while he kisses your neck lovingly.

You whine a little when his teeth nearly break the skin of your neck, but you’re scilenced when he kisses the pain into nothingness, hands tracing your sides. He walks you backwards, into your block and to the platform, lips following the line of your neck to your jaw, then down to the edge of your sweater.

He pulls back and you whine again, earning a testy glare as he strips his shirt off. “Shh. You’ll get what you want, baby. Unless you don’t want me?” He pouts at that, still smirking enough that you know he’s kidding.

"Of course I want you, Cronus. I just don’t like being teased." You say, peeling your shirt off and folding it before dropping it to the floor.

Cronus laughs, his hand tangling in your hair and scratching at the bases of your horns. “You and I both know that’s a bold-face lie, Kanny.”

You flush and mumble something, but you lose your train of thought as his mouth moves to your chest and abdomen, pulling up red splotches on the skin there with enough gentleness that you only barely feel the haze of arousal. He nips at a grubscar and you chirp, laying back with the force of the jump that pulls through you. He chuckles and goes back to kissing your skin for a few moments, his hands rubbing your thighs.

"Hey, Kanny? You’re wearin what I asked you to, right?" He asks, speaking against your midsection and making you giggle a little.

'What I asked you to' means the pair of white, frilly panties he'd sent over. “Of course I am, Cronus. You asked me to.”

He laughs lightly and unbuttons your pants, pulling them off you in one swoop that makes you shiver. He pats your knee before moving away, and you bave to bite back a whine. Even if you do like being teased, you’ll still complain. You almost question what the box he drops on the platform next to you contains before he’s licking your hips and pizing your thighs open, but the words die in your throat. Of course, those toys from before. He had liked them.

You relax against the bed and he kisses your inner thighs, open-mouthed and more than a little wet. You sigh as he starts pulling another red mark up on your skin, nearly at the junction of your leg and ass. Once he’s satisfied, he licks the panties just over your nook.

You arch, your hips bucking a little for more contact. He holds your hips down as he does it again, and again, teasing little swipes of his tongue against the gauzy fabric, and you can feel yourself starting to leak prematerial. He stops when your bulge is starting to slip out, sucking the now-drenched flesh of your nook for a second and making you writhe.

"Such a good boy… This is why you’re getting a reward, baby, you’re so good for me." He says, stepping away from you while you spread yourself as wide as you can for him. "On your hands and knees for me, now."

You flip over and lay like he told you to, hips canted up in the most submissive pose you can muster. He whistles appreciatively, then slaps your ass. You whimper and look over your shoulder with an admittedly petulant pout.

"I thought I was good…"

He leans in and kisses the spot he’d hit, his thumbs slipping under the edges of your underwear to pull the lacy things up and out of the way. “Sorry. It just bounces so nicely.”

You huff and settle back against the platform while he keeps pulling your panties up, until he’s basically giving you a wedgie. Then, his hands are gone and you only have an instant to glance back before he’s pressing one of the vibrating eggs against your nook. You purr and push back against it, little shivers of pleasure rolling up your spine as he traces the edges of your nook carefully, one finger holding your underthings off to one side.

He waits until you’re mewling and whimpering before pressing the toy into you completely, his fingers following to push it deeper. Then, he clips the ring around the base of your bulge and you nearly sob.

"Cronusssssss." You whine, shuddering as he presses the second egg into you. "I thought I was being good."

He pauses in his work and kisses the side of your head. “You are. Didn’t it feel so much better when we did this last time?” His lips press to yours for a second before trailing back down.

You have to agree with his logic. And besides, it’ll give you more time to enjoy his lips on your skin, currently covering your back in little fluttery kisses that make you melt. The eggs in your nook are still vibrating and making your hips roll, but it’s not anything like before, when you were too worked up to think. Plus, there are only two this time.

Right?

You want to ask, but he strokes your bulge and you decide that it isn’t important. He continues his path, skipping over your nook to kiss down your leg to the ankle, then back up to your ass.

"Love you so much, Kanny." He murmurs, fingers kneading your ass. "And you’re so pretty, baby."

You blush, not responding, and he moves to lick and suck at your nook. You moan and shiver, rolling your hips against him and not caring that he’ll probably tease you later about it. You groan when he pushes a finger against your wastechute, slicked with some cool substance while you weren’t focusing.

It only takes a moment and you relax enough for him to press first one, then two fingers into you. You moan and warble as the weird of having something in that orifice morphs into burning pleasure at it. He keeps that up, eating your nook and fingering your ass, until you feel like you’re going to explode.

"Good boy.. You’re gonna get my bulge in a second, honey, lemme finish this." He coos, readying the other toys and methodically slipping a third, then fourth into you.

The last one, though, he coats with the lube and pushes against your wastechute with. Not with enough pressure that it’ll go in unless you push back, though, and you thank him for that as you push against him. After that, you just shake and moan under him while he kisses your body more, your bulge nearly knotting on itself with the way it’s looking for something to push into.

He gently turns you onto your back, petting your front and mumbling something along the lines of ‘gorgeous’.

You hardly realize the panties are still on you until you feel him moving them to one side, his bulge prodding at your nook. You keen as he presses it in, the eggs shifting around him and pressing harder to your nook’s walls. He groans and rolls his hips a bit, and you squeak weakly when one of the toys hits a spot that makes you see stars.

He quickly finds a fast, hard rhythm of pistoning his hips and slamming you into the mattress while you cling to his arms and try to reciprocate when he kisses you.

He pants against your neck for a moment before speaking, his movements never slowing. “Tell me when you’re gonna come, baby, tell me when you need it.”

You nod and pull his lips to yours, hissing at the overstimulation. You can feel your orgasm pooling in your gut, pulling from the edges of your being and making you shake. Surprisingly, he comes first, his hips stuttering for a moment before just staying pressed to yours as you’re filled with violet material.

He kisses your face and you gasp as your seedflap fills with his material. “Now! Cronus, Cro, now!”

He smiles and pulls his bulge from your nook, kissing your neck. You’re trembling, your abdomen twitching, and it’s only enough to kneel over the bucket while he kisses your hair and horns and neck, not able to come and doubling the pressure.

You force the eggs out of yourself, letting them slosh into the violet material seeing from your nook until there aren’t any, and you’re shuddering, nearly crying.

"Please, Cronus, I need to come.” You gasp, hips rolling against the bucket uselessly.

He hums and reaches to your bulge, but the relieved noise you let out is replaced by a whine as he just pushes it into your nook. He keeps rubbing the base of your bulge while you cling to his arm and fuck yourself raw, nearly falling over by the time what should have been your third orgasm hits you. He keeps mumbling into your ear, about how well you’re doing and how much he loves you, and you’re just trying to focus on staying upright, the pleasure more of a pained pressure than anything by this point.

Just as you’re about to sob and say the one word that would make him stop anything he was doing - Merlin, weirdly enough - he unclips the ring and pulls it off you.

You scream as you fill yourself, then the bucket, mutant and royal slurry nearly pouring over the sides. He coaxes you down from the high cloud of hormones you’re on with gentle pets and strokes, soothing muscles you hadn’t realized were sore.

As he wipes you down carefully, following the damp cloth with his lips and mumbling praise into your skin, you sigh. “You suck, Cronus.”

"Yeah, I pushed it a little, huh? Sorry, chief. I’ll make sure not to." He looks up at you, naked and flushed, and you smile weakly.

The rest of the evening is spent with him coddling you, not even letting you walk if he can help it. You actually appreciate it, since your legs are still kind of jellied from all the activity. After a few hours, he pulls you into a bath with him and washes you proper, and you can’t help but enjoy his doting on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea behind this one, so I wrote more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a weird request, but I ended up really liking it anyway, hehe.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
